Ajuda:Domínio público
Dada a localização de hospedagem do Poetry Wiki e da entidade que o mantém, diversas obras que estão sem restrições de direitos autorais (ou seja, em domínio público) em seu país de origem poderão estar sob copyright. Note que a Poetry Wiki também aceita materiais protegidos por direitos autorais, desde que obedecidas as condições explicadas em Poesia:Direitos de autor. As informações aqui constantes não devem ser interpretadas como auxílio jurídico a ninguém. Tratam-se de interpretações compiladas e que possuem caráter meramente informativo aos editores da Poetry Wiki em Português. Descrevendo a situação A Poetry Wiki é mantido pela Wikia Inc., sediada nos Estados Unidos da América. Seus servidores de hospedagem de dados também se encontram nos Estados Unidos da América. Todas as legislações que possam influenciar na composição da Poetry Wiki são as legislações dos Estados Unidos da América, incluindo a legislação de direitos autorais de tal país. Mesmo com os Estados Unidos sendo signatário da Convenção de Berna, sua legislação não reconhece os prazos para que um trabalho entre em domínio público em seu país de origemUm ensaio sobre o tema, com uma proposição de abaixo-assinado para alteração da legislação em questão, pode ser encontrado em m:American non-acceptance of the rule of the shorter term.: Quaisquer direitos em um trabalho elegível a ser protegido sob este título o qual origine deste título, outras leis Federais ou Estaduais, ou do direito consuetudinário, não poderá ser reduzido ou expandido em virtude de, ou na dependência de, das provisões da Convenção de Berna ou da adesão dos Estados Unidos à mesma.''Tradução aproximada para a 17 U.S.C. 104(c), de texto ''Any rights in a work eligible for protection under this title that derive from this title, other Federal or State statutes, or the common law, shall not be expanded or reduced by virtue of, or in reliance upon, the provisions of the Berne Convention, or the adherence of the United States thereto. Em outras palavras: mesmo que um trabalho esteja sem restrições de copyright (Domínio Público) em seu país de origem e em outros países que reconheçam os termos de tal país, o mesmo poderá estar sob copyright dentro dos Estados Unidos da América. Em domínio público Uma vez que as leis de direitos autorais são constantemente alteradas, optou-se por mencionar apenas aquilo que já se encontrava em domínio público no mês de Janeiro de 2008 Notas Bibliografia consultada * GABINETE do Direito de Autor — Legislação Complementar — Decreto-Lei n.º 334/97 de 27 de Novembro. Acessado em: 19 de Janeiro de 2008. * HIRTLE, Peter B. Copyright Term and the Public Domain in the United States. Acessado em: 19 de Janeiro de 2008. * MINISTÉRIO Público, Procuradoria-Geral Distrital de Lisboa. Decreto-Lei n.º 63/85, de 14 de Março mais as alterações até a 4ª versão (Lei n.º 114/91, de 03 de Setembro). Acessado em: 19 de Janeiro de 2008. * PRESIDÊNCIA da República, Subchefia para assuntos jurídicos. *: Lei 5988 de 14 de Dezembro de 1973. Acessado em: 19 de Janeiro de 2008. *: Lei 9610 de 19 de fevereiro de 1998. Acessado em: 19 de Janeiro de 2008. Categoria:Ajuda